Clint's Choice Awards
by sv4me
Summary: This is a, different, AU that popped into my head one night after watching some of the People's Choice Awards. Clint/Natasha romance. Just go with it. One-shot. Rating: T, to be safe


"**Clint's Choice Awards"**

**Summary: This is a, **_**different**_**, AU that popped into my head one night after watching some of the People's Choice Awards. Just go with it. One-shot. **

**Rating: T, to be safe**

Xxxxxxxxxx

_flashbacks_

She couldn't bring herself to regret her decision, even as she watched him, shirtless, on the big screen, kissing another woman. Yes, she admitted to herself, she had actually _ached_ for him night after night, year after year, but, _it was for the best_, she always told herself.

It hadn't been long after the "New York Incident" that Fury had approached her with news. SHIELD had infiltrated a Red Room training facility. They were in the process of finding the families of all the children. DNA tests were being utilized.

Then he dropped the bomb. "You are the biological mother of a young girl, Natasha."

She had been shocked. A long time ago she'd given birth to her beautiful Rose very early, but she'd held that baby in her own arms as she struggled to breathe, and buried her after she passed. The Red Room had been ruthless. _"We wanted warriors, not mothers,"_ she'd been told, and in addition to the serum that gave her enhanced healing and long life, they took away her ability to carry a child to term. The perfect fem-fatale.

Fury gave her the file and she read. And read, and read. When the Red Room had realized just _how_ good she was, they stole some of her eggs. They chose a man from the KGB and a girl from the Widow program and they became 'parents.' Natasha had unknowingly killed the father of her child not long after, and the Red Room 'disposed' of the surrogate when she failed to perform well.

The child, however, they kept. She was given a false name and a false life with a false family. Much debate had occurred within the management of the secret Russian group on how to raise the child, but in the end they decided to replicate the approach they had taken with 'Natalia.'

So they killed the poor girl's family when she was very young, burning them in their own home, and brought her into the Red Room.

She had only been in the program for a few months when SHIELD intervened. She had been broken by the loss of her family and the abuse she'd already sustained, but _she_ was still there. She hadn't been _remade_ yet.

Natasha immediately began the process of integrating the young girl back into society and into her life. She quit SHIELD and the Avengers and disappeared. Fury even allowed it.

At first it was hard, knowing that Barton had gone off alone into the wilderness to 'decompress' and that she wouldn't be going after him. She had made Steve promise to look after him though, and really that was the best she could do. She knew she was in love with him, and had loved him for years now, but she could not, would not, sacrifice what she had just found in her daughter. The young girl needed stability, something Clint wouldn't be able to provide in the messed up state he was in.

By the time Hawkeye came out of the wilderness and re-joined the team no one knew where Natasha Romanoff was. That was partially because she no longer existed. She was Nadia Rodin now, single mom and nurse. Clint would have laughed at her new profession, but it just _worked_ for her. She didn't change her daughter's first name, and so Nadine and her daughter Anya became beloved members of a small town in Wyoming.

Clint looked for her. She knew he would. But SHIELD had complied with her wishes and not kept any tabs on her at all. So, despite Tony's hacking and Clint's searching, no one found her.

One night one of her friends who was a teacher in the elementary school was watching Anya so that Nadia could go out for a while. She walked around the small downtown, greeting the townsfolk and shopping at the local stores. She almost passed by the small movie theatre without looking, but when she did, her heart stopped.

There was Clint Barton on a movie poster.

An honest-to-god movie poster.

She fumbled with her cash and bought a ticket.

She didn't know what the movie was about, she couldn't even remember. Throughout the entire show she sat, breathless, watching her partner. _No, former partner_. God she had missed him.

Of course he had taken a different name, but it didn't matter. It was him. She should have known something like this would happen. She'd known how he felt about her. Hell, he'd even offered to follower her when she was considering leaving SHIELD a couple years before New York. She should have known he'd leave them without her there.

She saw a lost soul in the film. She saw it in his eyes. He was lost without her. Was he still looking for her? Was he reaching out to her with this film?

She was too afraid to try and find him. Anya was still tender, trying to overcome the loss of her childhood, of her _innocence_, and Nadia couldn't risk jeopardizing her daughter's recovery. So she stayed put, and did nothing.

More movies came and went over the years. She suspected Clint had found her at one time, but left her to her life, having moved on himself.

But then she saw his next movie.

She got as far as a scene where Clint's character was sobbing, begging his romantic interest to stay with him, to bring her daughter to them, and they would be a _family_.

Natasha ran out of the theater.

The next few months had been hell. Anya was doing amazing, and only rarely had nightmares anymore. The two of them had bonded and Nadia earned her most cherished title of 'Mommy.' But every day she thought of Clint. She dreamed of him. She yearned for him. She found men that somewhat looked like him and went to their place for a few hours when she had a sitter. Of course it wasn't enough.

But how in the world could she re-establish contact?

She found how to send fan mail online, and send him a letter requesting a signed picture. She signed it NR.

A few months later she got a signed picture.

_Damned staffers_, she thought. He'd never seen her note.

So, for the first time in years, Natasha took a vacation. Anya was old enough now and had been begging to go somewhere fun for the summer, so they went to California. After visiting beautiful landscapes and exciting parks, Natasha decided to go with the direct approach. She and Anya waltzed right up to his gated neighborhood, and she told the guard to let Clint know that "Natalie Rushman" was there to see him.

The next month Clint and Natasha took a private vacation to a secluded little place only Clint knew about. They never left their room.

xxxxxxxxxx

That was two years ago. Tonight Clint walked down a red carpet with a beautiful lady on each arm. Anya was stunning with her red hair and green dress, and Natasha (Nadia when in public, he had to remind himself), was breathtaking in a long black gown. He successfully steered them through the paparazzi without much trouble, and they took their seats in the grand ballroom.

Clint was presenting tonight. He was up for an award too, but was fairly certain he would not win this time around. That didn't concern him though. He had a much more important presentation to make.

It hadn't taken much to convince the awards ceremony organizers to allow him the extra time for his idea. It was going to likely be the talk of the world the next day, and that would make excellent press. He'd even gotten Anya in on it, and she was absolutely giddy with excitement. She was able to play it off to her mother as excitement for being there with the famous people, "I get to see Johnny Depp Mom! Squeee!" and Clint had just laughed. Nadia Rodin was no less lethal than the Black Widow, but when it came to her daughter she was a push-over.

Clint sat down in the front row between the two most important females in his life. Anya gave him a warm smile and he squeezed her hand in return.

Clint was restless as the show started. Natasha noticed, of course. She reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He whispered to her, "what was that for Tasha?" She smiled.

"Good luck. You seem nervous."

He swallowed. He'd better get it together or she'd figure it out.

"It'll be fine, my hawk (translated from Russian), you've done these before."

"Yeah, you're right. Don't worry about it Nat."

As the show continued they kept the talking to a minimum so as to not disturb anyone sitting near them. Clint didn't win the category he was nominated for, and Anya pouted. He just smiled back at her.

A couple presentations before he needed to be on stage he snuck out and went backstage. Natasha took his seat next to Anya. "This is SOO cool Mom! I can't wait to see him on stage! You think that could be me someday?"

Natasha smiled. "If that's what you truly want, then yes. But remember, Anya, you don't have to rush into anything."

"I know mom, don't worry," the young woman smiled and hugged her mother.

xxxxxxxxx

Clint walked out on stage at the announcement of his name and stepped up to the microphone. He started reading his cue card. "The actresses who were nominated for this next award have demonstrated skill, determination, and consistently beautiful smiles. They have graced the silver screen with the elegance and talent and are each deserving of our appreciation for their work." Then he took the microphone off the stand and started to pace.

"But, honestly, I don't really care about all that. And since I have the microphone, and since I got _permission_ ahead of time, just a suggestion to all you copycats who are forming ideas in your heads now," he pointed around the crowd, "you all have to listen to me for the next few minutes."

Anya giggled and Natasha furrowed her brow in confusion. Just what stunt was Barton trying to pull now?

"I want to tell you about a woman who puts all of these talented ladies to shame." He started walking towards the stairs. "I want to tell you about a woman who has changed my life and to whom I will be forever grateful."

Anya bounced in her seat, trying her best to hold in the excitement. Natasha paled. _Oh dear god no. _

He walked down the stairs and turned towards the two, smirking.

"Nadia Rodin hasn't acted in any movie or wowed audiences on any stage." _wasn't that the truth, Natasha thought to herself. All of her acting had been behind the scenes, and usually ended in the death of her main audience member._

The cameras followed him as he continued his advance.

"Nadia Rodin won't be remembered by history as someone who made audiences laugh, cry, or someone who saved the world," _although she actually had._

He stopped in front of them now, and took Natasha's hand, signaling her to stand. She did, and he looked into her eyes.

"Nadia Rodin will, however, be remembered as a good person and a good friend." Natasha was very concerned now. She could see the flush raising in Clint's face, the fast throb of the artery in his neck, and the sweat starting to form on his brow. He took one of her hands in his, and she noticed just how sweaty it was.

"Nadia Rodin will be remembered as a loving mother, and it is also my hope…" he went to one knee, and the crowd gasped.

"…that she will be remembered as my beloved wife." He pulled out his mother's ring, the only thing he still had from her after her death, and after all those years in foster homes, the circus, and afterwards.

He put down the microphone and spoke softly now, so soft he knew only Natasha would hear, as Anya bounced in her chair and Natasha's mouth hung open. "Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?"

She remained still, in shock, as a good portion of the crowd squeeled and screamed. She just couldn't move. Anya poked her in her ribs, snapping her out of it. She looked back at her daughter.

Joy and hope filled Anya's face. Clint could be her daddy. She could have a family. And her mommy wouldn't be lonely anymore. The girl nodded her approval and begged with her eyes.

Natasha looked back. Clint gave her his signature smirk from the ground, but fear and pleading filled his eyes. She smiled, and joined him on the floor. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The crowd went wild, and Anya leapt from her seat, jumping up and down in the isle. Clint deepened the kiss, and she ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned into her mouth as he put his hands around her waist, pulling her even closer into him.

Using his considerable strength he stood, lifting them both, and continuing the kiss. Natasha didn't notice it but one of the teachers from her school, and Anya's favorite babysitter, Mrs. Hall, appeared besides Anya. When they broke the kiss and Clint slid on the ring and tossed the microphone on stage, abandoning his presentation duties. He tossed his keys to Mrs. Hall and said, "We'll be back in three days. Be good Anya, and don't stay up too late."

Natasha looked to her daughter, worried. She didn't want to leave her, but she needed to be with Clint. Anya grinned large and kissed her mom on the nose. "I love you guys!" she smiled and added, "I'll be good for Mrs. Hall, don't worry mom."

With that Clint swept Natasha off her feet and carried her out of the auditorium and to a waiting limo. The paparazzi was going nuts with the scene, but the two former assassins could only smile. They really had put this off too long. They belonged together, regardless of their employment or their past. They'd found each other again, and they were going to make the most of it this time around.

Clint secretly thanked his agent for making sure the limo had blacked out privacy windows. By the time they had rounded the first corner Natasha had already removed his tie and ripped his shirt open, popping every button.

The end.

**Cheesy much, muse? Geeze. Thanks for reading! Thank you to my beta Jabberswife!**

**Anyone know of the movie I was referencing? It's one of my favorite Jeremy Renner movies. **


End file.
